


What are Friends for?

by Darren_Byrd



Category: Downsizing (2017)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Forced, Gay Sex, Humiliation, Inflation, M/M, Macro/Micro, No Escape, Oral Sex, Tiny Sex Slave, Tiny-napping, gagging, size play, tied up, tiny/giant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:34:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darren_Byrd/pseuds/Darren_Byrd
Summary: Downsizing sounded good in theory....
Kudos: 40





	What are Friends for?

The world was in an uproar with this new trend Downsizing.  
It all started as a solution to the world's rapidly growing population problem. Scientist found a way to condense the human form right down to 6-12 inches. The operations had little to no side-effects. Like bone density, compounding the bones made them more durable with the unfortunate result of your body feeling a lot heavier than normal. After a couple hours of adjusting though you would usually get the hang of it. Another one of the more common phenomena is the elasticity of skin. You may notice that your skin may bounce back or stretch a little more than normal. Most other side-effects are barely noticable, though the change in lifestyle is pretty drastic. With such a diminutive stature everyday things, people and animals can become a threat to your life as such it is strongly recommended that you live in a "Micro Villa" where even the animals are size regulated. The operation is usually free, most countries offer it for affordable living spaces owning a mansion can be as little as 3,000. Just one thing to remember there is no going back, so just make sure that you weigh your options or you could end up like Darren Byrd...

Darren was an average guy in most respects. He was 6' tall, brown hair, hazel eyes who was hopelessly in love with a Tiny named Kevin. They met before Kevin had his operation and fell, at least Darren thought, in love. Then one day Darren got up the courage to Downsize, he had always toyed with the idea but hated the finality of it all. All of his misgivings aside he went to the S.H.R.U.N. CO. (Scientist Helping to Reduce Urban Numbers Co.) and signed up to be downsized. All in all the procedure took less than five hours. There he sat 8 inches tall. Looking at Micro Villas near his old house and near all the fun gay hangouts for Tinies and moving all his data to his new tiny phone, that is honestly where are the time was spent.

He had it all planned out he would surprise Kevin at his favorite watering hole. The G.Y.M. (Gay Young Men). They would kiss and it would be happily ever after... or so he thought. After waiting hours at the bar he finally ran in to Kevin only to find out that Kevin just wasnt that in to him, especially now. He wanted to hang out with a Normy. Play with a giant dick. He was really into "size play". Whatever the fuck that was! 

Feeling shitty and not wanting to be alone Darren called his friend's Jeff and Tom. They were shocked to hear he had gone through the downsizing and eagerly agreed to come scoop him up and bring him over for a drink and a chat. He had always felt comfortable with Jeff and Tom. They were always so nice, though sometimes they could get a little sexual at times that were a bit inappropriate but as a whole they always had a fun time. 

When they arrived they went straight to the living room and plopped Darren down on a pillow on the couch and went to change into some "more comfortable" clothes since he was going to stay the night. They came back out in loose gym shorts and tee shirts. They sat down next to Darren, Tom to the right and Jeff to the left. Tom was a bigger guy big ol' belly definitely a bear type, circle glasses and a deep voice with a tiny southern twang, he also loved brag about how thick his dick was though Darren had never seen it. Jeff was a thin, very hairy guy who's hair was very light almost platinum and it covered every inch of his arms. He rarely talked about his dick but his bulge gave that secret away years ago. Sexually Darren was into neither of them and they knew though there had been a couple advances over the years.

Darren noticed the absence of their dog Lucy. She was a small white puff ball. He inquired and they both advised him that they put her away because she has never met a Tiny before. They went on for a couple minutes until finally Tom was the first to address the elephant in the room. 

"So, how are you liking being tiny?" 

Darren answered in earnest. 

"It doesnt feel that different, honestly. Everything just seems gigantic, my limbs feel a little sluggish and the clothes are a little stiff. Other than that nothing has really changed. All in all it's not too bad. I wish I wouldn't have rushed into it for a guy." 

Jeff jumped in " Shit happens. Let's all just forget that mess and enjoy the night." 

Tom leaned back into the couch and turned the TV on and casually asks  
"So who knows you did the operation?"

Darren answered.

"Just you two and Kevin. I haven't really got the hang of this new phone yet. " 

Tom asked to see the phone studied it for a moment and then placed it on the table to his right. 

Darren looked at Tom curiously and asked to have his phone back. 

Tom laughed it off and said  
"You dont need that right now." Laughing. " Just relax take a load off. Darren was standing at this point. Tom put his massive hand on Darren's back and gave him a push in his direction. Darren tripped and fell off the pillow and right into Tom's lap. 

Tom said "Sorry, didn't think you would go that far. Honest." 

Darren found himself in Tom's lap almost straddling his dick, Tom wasnt lying. His dick was definitely thick. Thicker than Darren was and from the feel of it, it was flaccid. Darren was going to say something rude but thought better of it. After all he didnt want to make a fuss, especially since they came to get him when he needed them. 

Tom made no motion to help and Jeff looked preoccupied with his phone so Darren started to pick himself up off of Tom's junk. Which was not an easy task, the gym short's fabric was slick and kept shifting and sliding. The only thing he could use for leverage was Tom's enormous bulge. After a couple awkward attempts at righting himself something happened.... something that made Darren's heart sink... he felt Tom's dick twitch beneath the thin fabric. 

Tom grunted and said "Hey careful down there or you'll get him excited." With a villainous wink.

Darren froze. 

Tom then said, "Well you dont have to stop if you dont want to...." with a sickening grin. Darren looked to Jeff as if to say "Help". 

Without a word Jeff stood up walked over to Tom, Darren felt relieved. Then Jeff moved the pillow and sat next to Tom. Sliding his left hand down his pants and his other arm around Tom. 

Darren's heart sank. " You guys this isnt funny...." 

Tom replied " Who's laughing?" 

Jeff decided to interject "Well, we have always wanted a live in Tiny "bud" so-to-speak. Just couldn't find the right one. Now with you here it's just too perfect to pass up. Just do as we say and you will have a great life or you can fight it and be forced into submission. Which let's face it, that wont be to hard now will it..... Dont make this hard. Let's start with...." Jeff was interrupted as Darren made a mad dash, he jumped off the couch but was caught in mid air. There was a sinking feeling as he flew back up and was deposited on Tom's lap again. 

Tom then said "Let's try this again. Jeff is going to tell you what you are going to do and if you know what's good for you, will gladly oblige. Am I clear? Jeff what would you like him to do?" 

Jeff smiled and went on. " Let's start with you helping Tom's dick out of his shorts." 

Darren was not thrilled at the prospect but he did not want to temp them. He made his way up to the waist band which was under Tom's belly making the task far more daunting than expected. Tom leaned back a little to "assist" if you can call it that. Luckily the shorts were oversized so after Darren got them out from under Tom's belly the waist band easily slid low enough to reveal Tom's dick. Once revealed it stood semi hard then tilted. The tree trunk sized appendage flopped to the left and knocked Darren over. From what Darren glimpsed before the monolith knocked him over, it was uncut with veins ribbing the behemoth. The boulders that hung beneath were enormous, causing his scrotum to sag far bellow. 

Tom and Jeff let giggled at the sight of Darren being toppled over by Tom's thick meat. 

Tom with an edge in his voice rumbles "Well, it's not going to stroke its self. " 

Darren indignant at their amusement, pulled himself up and started rubbing Tom's dick with one arm. Tom was definitely not a fan. Tom lifted Darren up and said " Use both arms, boy!" And dropped him on his shaft straddling his dick. Darren reached around with both arms, squeezing, moving up and down. Up and down. Slowly the dick started to raise, supporting not only it's own weight but Darren's. He released his legs and stood up all while continuing the rythym. Then something hot and wet fell down on Darren's shoulder. He knew what it was before he looked but was no less horrified. He started to release Tom's dick when something big wrapped around him locking him in place. The force drove the breathe out of Darren, his face was now pushed into the extra foreskin, he threw his head back to get some air not realizing the mistake he had made. Another hot bead of precum made it's way down the shaft and and right into Darren's open mouth. He wasn't ready for the slimy and salty globule and it caught in his throat. Making him cough and gag. 

Tom seeing Darren's discomfort released him, though Darren could feel Tom's member flex with pleasure at his discomfort and said " I can precum for hours. Catch your breath boy, because I expect you to clean up the mess you've created."

Darren after finally catching his breath he stammered " That's just the precum?" 

Jeff cackled and replied " When Tom does finally cum he can fill a guys entire mouth I dont know how you're going to keep it all down when he does but I'm sure you'll try your best." 

Darren was dumb founded. 

Tom looked down at Darren and then to his dick, then back again. "What's wrong with this picture, boy?" Darren got back up and made his way to Tom's dick. Before he wrapped himself around the veiny monster Tom snapped "Wait, why do you still have you clothes on!? Take those off, you're just going to get them all wet. 

Darren flushed. He was already being humiliated why did he need to be naked? But what if he refused? He weighed the options too long apparently because Jeff snatched him up in one and and with the other slipped a finger between Darren's skin and his minuscule tee shirt and slid it right off. The pants and boxers were a bit harder. Jeff let Darren get those off though was very vocal about wanting to tear them off his self. Darren some how knew that was the last time he would see his clothes.... 

Jeff then placed Darren on Tom's still pulsing cock. 

Darren continued to stroke Tom's cock and the precum continued to flow. Darren was slipping and sliding and every so often Tom would push Darren's head down into the stream of precum to "give him a taste". It seemed like the endless flow of salty seed would never end. Tom grabbed Darren again pinning his tiny arms against his body and lowered him face first over his cock as he said "You seem thirsty boy, why not just drink from the tap?" Plunging Darren's face into the oozing slit. Darren couldn't stop Tom, or brace himself, or cover his face all he could do was close his eyes and turn his head. The little good it did Tom just rubbed Darren's face back and forth until it was good and coated. The precum coated everything and and what's worse is sometimes when he was unlucky enough to breathe through his nose the liquid would shoot down his nostrils and make him cough and gag which seemed to reinvigorate Tom to shove more of his seed down Darren's unwilling throat. Finally Tom seemed like he was slowing his pace, maybe even loosing interest. 

Tom slowed to a stop and looked over at Jeff and then said "Oh dear, I've been rude. Would you like the toy?" Jeff who was busying himself stroking his dick, the outline was massive against his grey gym shorts. It looked taller than Darren though thinner than Tom's, not by much. Tom lifted Darren and Dropped him onto Jeff's lap and said "You know what to do." Darren dragged himself upright and pulled at the waist band of Jeff's pants. He lifted the waist band up, up but the dick would not be dislodged. Darren saw what he had to do. Darren crawled into Jeff's shorts and let the shorts snap shut behind him. Jeff had very light pubes that were very soft, thought they made the terrain hard to navigate. 

Darren finally found the head of Jeff's phallace. It was bulbous and seemed to be stuck on the seem on the crotch in the shorts. Darren put as much of his arm around Jeff's dick as possible and tugged it all the way up to the waist band. He then pulled the waistband all the way down to the base of the shaft. Jeff's dick laying flat against his furry tummy. The bulbous head looked a little out of place on the top of the otherwise streamlined cock. 

Jeff stopped him there and said " My balls need some fresh air too." 

Darren gave a nod then pushed the waist band to get a look at the problem at hand. Jeff's balls were smaller than Tom's but not by much, that wasnt the problem. The problem was how they sagged at least 6 inches down.  
To Darren the task seemed impossible. He was already hot, sweaty and out of breath. Darren braced himself against Jeff's cock and grabbed a fold of flesh and began to pull. Jeff didnt seem to mind the sensation. Infact his dick just pulsed along at an steady rhythm. Darren pulled and pulled and finally he uncovered one ball and pushed with all of his might to get it on top of the shorts then he pulled and pulled until he got the other one up. After finally succeeding in freeing both of his balls Darren made his way back to Jeff's dick. He lifted the veiny monster but didnt have much left in him. He felt something give, he tried to right himself but didn't have the strength and Jeff's dick fell back on him. He sat there for a second contemplating how he was now laying panting pinned under someones massive cock and thinking this is not what he signed on for. 

Jeff let him lay there for a minute bobbing his dick up and down giving soft thudding sounds until he decided Darren had had enough of a break and barked "Hey, you're not done. Better get to stroking."  
Darren didnt even pull himself out from under the dick. He just wrapped his arms around it and pushed up and down. You could feel Jeff pulsate from the sensation. Sometimes twitching enough to lift Darren a little off his furry tummy only to plop back down again. 

Jeff was just starting to really throb when Tom all of a sudden plopped back down on the couch and said "Aha! Just what we need." The force knocked Darren off of a now fully erect Jeff.  
Through all of the commotion Darren had not noticed that Tom had left. In his hand was a bottle of lube and something that Tom was hiding in his right hand. 

Tom then said " Ok boy, turn around. No peeking. Arms to your side." 

Darren was nervous but again what choice did he have? ...  
He climbed out from under Jeff's dick and turned around and there was a familiar sound almost like velcro, no it wasnt velcro... what was that sound?...... Tape. He opened his eyes and darted forward but he was to late. He jumped right into the strip of tape. Tom wrapped it around him quickly and mercilessly. His arms were now pinned to his sides. All that he could move was his legs.  
Jeff adjusted to get a better look and without his arms for ballance fell, only to be caught by Tom. Bringing Darren up to face. There looking face to face with his tormentor Darren finally lost his temper and tried to spit in Tom's face. I didnt hit its target but Tom laughed and says "I had no idea you were into spit play". Before Darren could reply Tom spit in his face. Even with Darren turning he was unable to avoid the loogie, he sat there in silence until Tom turned Darren around. Darren began to kick his legs furiously until they were restrained easily by Tom's other hand. Tom pulled Darren up to his mouth and said "I've always wanted to taste your ass." Tom had a massive tongue and always bragged how agile it was. He also liked to brag about how well he ate ass. Darren braced himself but still wasnt ready for it. His Tongue was hot and dripping with saliva. It lapped Darren's ass coating him in his slippery mucus. The tongue itself was long and thick but Tom could make it come to a point at the end and that point was vigorously trying to work it's way into Darren's body. Darren hated that it all wasnt an unpleasant feeling. It felt good and he hated Tom for that. After Darren's hole was good and primed Tom tossed Darren face down on the arm of the couch. 

Tom had a cruel smile on his face. He looked at Jeff and said "Hold him like this." bending Darren in half. One hand wrapped around his torso the other holding his legs with an index finger between them, with his ass pointed up. Tom then handed Darren to Jeff. Darren couldn't see it but he heard it. *Pump**Pump**Pump*. It was the lube. 

Darren couldn't help but cry out "What are you going to do!?Please stop, dont...."  
All the while trying to wriggle free but to no avail. Jeff's grip was iron clad. 

Darren felt something thick and slippery meet his ass, it was his finger. Tom's finger, a finger! It was almost as thick around as Darren's arm. Tom just rubbed up and down, up and down. 

Darren begged for Tom to stop. Tom covered Darren's mouth with a finger making his pleas muffled. Tom's only response to Darren's, now moans, for freedom was "Just the tip..." though they both new it was a lie. He took his time working it in, pumping it. It sunk deeper and deeper. Darren couldn't help but moan as it plunged further and further. One knuckle, now maybe two.... 

Jeff started to soothe Darren "Just relax, breathe, stop resisting it, just let it fill you up.... " Jeff was right Darren could only submit and feel Tom continue his drilling until it felt like he would rip in two... Jeff released Darren but Tom wasn't done just yet. He flipped Darren on his back then pulled one of Darren's leg up while Jeff did the other and continued the assault. You could see his finger make Darren's little belly bulge and retract and it just seemed to excite Tom more. Tom suddenly dropped Darren's leg and Jeff followed suite. Tom slid his other hand under Darren and lifed him to eye level, all the while keeping his finger in Darren's hole. He released Darren letting gravity do the work and watched with pure delight as Darren slowly impaled himself on Tom's pinky finger. Darren couldn't even mutter any words. He was being stretched beyond his imagination. Tom wrapped his hand around Darren's torso again and pulled his finger slowly out to admire his work. Tom moved Darren's ass to his mouth and started licking the now gaping hole, while stroking his massive cock. Tom's dick was covered in precum now oozing down the sides. Tom stood up and asked Jeff to hold Darren in place on the arm of the couch like before. Jeff obliged his hand was under Darren's waist and his other hand held Darren's legs in an almost perfect "doggy style" 

Tom then continued his fingering of Darren's sore and used hole. Darren just wished it would stop. Tom went deeper and deeper, careful not to tear or injure Darren until all of a sudden he pulled his finger out and Snarled " Are you ready for my load boy!?" Darren took longer to process this than he should have he felt something massive and coated in sticky hot fluids pressed against his ass it slipped a little side to side then when it was good and snuggly lined up Tom released the first wave of hot stringy cum. Tom shouted " Fuck yah, take that load! Take that load like a good little fuck toy!" It blasted into Darren's ass, filling him, stretching him. Darren wasnt ready, he let out a moan of pleasure and pain, then the second wave hit his ass was too full of cum to accommodate the massive load, it burst out in every direction covering his back and ass completely in the hot white goo. Darren's belly began to sag as it tried to stretch to capacity for Tom's load. Another blast and another at this point just flowing down legs and pooling in the arch of his back. Tom reached under Darren and picked him up and deposited Darren on his dick. Stroking him up and down the shaft. The load spilling back out of Darren's ruined hole on to Tom's throbbing dick. 

A spark of hope entered Darren it was over, Tom was done. The worst had been done. He could recoup lick his wounds and maybe convince them to let him go. 

Darren heard a sound that startled him right back to reality, Jeff.  
More specifically Jeff stroking his dick with great gusto. Surely Jeff knew that Darren's ass couldn't handle another load. Tom saw the panic in Darren's face and said "Dont worry little guy, he prefers guys to swallow his load." Laughing at the new look of horror on Darren's face. 

Jeff's says "I'm getting close hurry!" Darren was busy begging and pleading for them to stop Tom lined Darren up to the slit on Jeff's bulging cock just as Jeff let loose. Darren's mouth was wide open. Luckily he was able to close his eyes in time. 

Jeff's load was watery at first then it thickened. Tom had great aim Darren's mouth was perfectly aligned and pressed firm allowing no escape. The first blast completely filled Darren's throat, the second his mouth and nose leaving Darren a coughing gagging mess Darren finally managed to turn his head and gasped for air at Tom's pleasure of course. But Jeff kept pumping oozing now all over Darren's head and now running down the side of his face. Tom now deciding Darren had enough of a reprieve, though he still was gasping for air because the thick load coated his throat and nose, turned Darren's head smearing his face with a nice thick salty coat of fresh jizz. 

Darren felt violated on so many levels. He was still coughing up globules of Jeff's hot thick cum. Tom, finished with his new toy, tossed Darren on the glass coffee table and the two sank into the couch obviously pleased. There Darren sat; cum beading off of him, still trying to clear his throat, gasping for air, cum leaking out of his gaping hole and all he could think about was one thing, one horrible question. 'What now?' 

********** To be continued.***********


End file.
